


Running into the Demons

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Hetalia) [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel Wings, Demons, F/M, Hiding, PruHung, Secrets, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: When Elizabeth is on the run, she finds a small cave system. Little does she know these caves are already occupied...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters may be a little OOC, sorry!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me (though I wish it did. It's probably a good thing it doesn't.)

“I swear, it gets harder and harder to evade them every day…” Elizabeth sighed. She pushed her light brown hair out of her face and sighed. 

She was on the run, accused of demonic acts against the heavens; was now being chased down for her head. Elizabeth stretched her white wings and took to the sky once more, looking for a place to stay for the night.

She would have adored a nice warm and some comfort but she was grateful to have still been alive. Eventually she found a small cave system and she flew into the open mouth. “Ahh, finally, shelter….” she whispered.

“Who’s there. I swear if it’s you unawesome demons I will kick your ass!” a male’s voice spat.

Elizabeth tensed before responding, “No, I’m not a demon. I’m an angel.”

A scream was heard from the back of the cave and the voice cried in a panicked frenzy, “ANGEL!!! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!”

“Why should I get out?” Elizabeth asked, “And you should come over here to I can properly greet you.”

The figure emerged from the shadows to reveal a young male. He had ruby red eyes and messy silver-white hair. The thing that shocked her was that he had black demon wings. She had assumed he was a fellow angel like her.

“Why have you come here angel?” the demon spat.

“I have a name you know, it’s Elizabeth. Second, I came here to escape the angel’s who are pursuing me. They really are persistent...” she said.

The demon blinked his eyes then said, “Well, I am the awesome Gilbert! I’m here hiding from the demons chasing me. Come in, so long as you mean no harm.”

Gilbert lead Elizabeth to the back of the cave and moved a boulder. Behind the boulder was a tunnel. Gilbert got in his knees and crawled in, Elizabeth following right behind him. 

“Why am I following this idiot? This could be a huge trap I’m walking into…” Elizabeth wondered to herself as the cave seemed to grow even more narrow. 

“Where are we going?” Elizabeth asked aloud.

“Somewhere where we won’t be caught. How do you think I avoided them for so long?” Gilbert responded as the cave became even more narrow. “Pull your wings in or you’ll be stuck.” he said.

Elizabeth tucked her wings in, trying to avoid being trapped in the mound of mud. “We’re almost there.” Gilbert chimed as they continued crawling. Elizabeth silently cursed the tunnel for being so long and narrow. 

“We’re almost there… and… here!” Gilbert said as he emerged into a large room. Elizabeth emerged from the tunnel and brushed herself off.

She found herself in a large room. There was a kitchen in the corner and a bed in the other. The middle held a couch facing a tv. On either side of the tv were bookshelves, no doubt filled with movies. By the bed there was another bookshelf, this one filled with actual books. 

“So.. Uh… Welcome to my awesome home!” Gilbert smiled, “I guess we should introduce ourselves properly, but first, would you like anything to drink?”

“No thank you.” Elizabeth responded as she sat on the couch, still trying to take in the ‘home’ she was in. Gilbert walked down and sat next to her.

“So… I am the awesome Gilbert!” Gilbert began, “I’m on the run from the nasty, uncool demons.”

“Why?” asked Elizabeth.

“Because they think I’m lame, but they’re the lame ones.” Gilbert responded. Elizabeth gave a confused look and Gilbert sighed, realizing his vague words wouldn’t help him. “I have a power that’s deemed for feminine than masculine… It’s really embarrassing and I accidentally hurt one of my own when using it…” Gilbert admitted sheepishly.

Elizabeth let out a chuckle and Gilbert looked up in confusion. “The funny thing is, I’m here for the same reason. I have a power that’s more masculine than feminine. I, also, accidentally hurt someone with my powers and thus I ended up here.” she laughed. 

Gilbert gave a smile, then a boisterous laugh, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Elizabeth smiled and gave the male a nod. 

“I noticed your wing is bruised, how?” Gilbert asked.

“Oh, that… I cut it while being chased.” Elizabeth sheepishly admitted.

“Hold still.” Gilbert said while grabbing the damaged wing.

“Hey, let go!” Elizabeth cried before a feeling of calm washed over her. When Gilbert let go she flexed the wing and moved it about. “Hey, it doesn’t hurt any more…” she whispered.

“That’s my power… The ability to heal or hurt through contact…” Gilbert said.

“That’s pretty cool.” Elizabeth smiled, “I’ll show you mine. Do you have any staff like object and anything you wouldn’t mind me breaking?”

“Here.” Gilbert said as he ran to a corner, picked up a staff like spear and handed it to Elizabeth, “See that rock tunnel there, I’ve been trying to make the place bigger but that boulder is too large…”

“I’ve got it.” Elizabeth smirked before launching herself at the boulder. She struck the rock with insane power causing it to split in half. “That’s my power. Superhuman strength and speed.” Elizabeth smiled.

“Neat!” Gilbert chided. 

“So… What now?” Elizabeth asked, “Do you want me to leave?”

“To be honest, not really… It’s been really lonely here and I was longing a friend. You can stay here if you like.” Gilbert smiled.

“Ya, I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Elizabeth smiled as the two sat on the couch and continued to talk. 


End file.
